The present invention relates to a method for diffusing a stream, for example of treated air, in order to protect a zone with regard to a risk of contamination, in particular airborne, present in a surrounding environment.
It also relates to a diffuser associated with the method, that is, a device for diffusing a hygienic stream in a zone to be protected, for example a zone of an operating station. The operating station may, for example, be a workstation or a storage station. The stream of air prevents the contaminants contained in the surrounding environment from entering the zone to be protected, and in particular protects sensitive products in such zone.
In the description, the word “air” is used to denote any more or less gaseous fluid suitable for the purpose of the invention, for example a gas or a specific gaseous mixture, or an aerosol charged with one or more substances in suspension. This air may be extracted from the atmosphere and possibly treated to make it hygienic vis-a-vis the product to be protected.
The invention may be used in the food processing industry or in the pharmaceuticals industry, and also in catering, the cosmetics industry, electronics or a hospital environment.